Swim in Silence
by Lady O'Shea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN'Te necesito. Te amo. Por favor, sálvame. Me hundiré hasta que te importe. Por favor, Edward, sálvame.' Aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos no pertenecen a Edward. One-shot


**Hey!! Aquí una nueva traduccion!!! Es de XTimeGirlX, por supuesto. Songfic de 'Swim in Silence', una gran canción de Paramore.**

**Esto pasa en Luna Nueva, cuando Bella salta del acantilado, con sus pensamientos y deseos de que Edward la salve.**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben : todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable S. Meyer; la historia es, como ya dije, de la increíble XTimeGirlX (oh! amo sus fics!) y hago una mención honorífica a LadyBritain, quien me ayudó con la mitad de la traducción. GRACIAS!!**

**Enjoy!! X)**

Está frío. Muy frío. El agua se cuela a través de mi ropa y empapa mi piel, calándome hasta los huesos con su helado toque. Hay alguien que yo conocía que tenía un toque helado, pero yo deseaba su toque. ¿En dónde estás?

_Meet me here beneath burning skies_

_Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies_

_You never said that you were coming back_

_I have waited although I have found the place you hide_

_(Encuéntrame aquí detrás de cielos ardientes_

_Donde el océano viene y nos aleja de todas nuestras mentiras_

_Nunca dijiste que ibas a regresar_

_Espera aunque había encontrado el lugar donde te encontrabas)_

Por favor Edgard, deja tus distracciones y ven a mí, solo por diez minutos. No puedo respirar, está en mis pulmones, me está sofocando. Incluso ahogo el sonidote tu gloriosa voz, diciéndome que nadara, que tratara con más fuerza. No puedo, Edward. Duele, está muy frío. Solo quiero detenerme.

_What keeps you so far away?_

_We can swim in silence_

_You can pull me under_

_I will not come up for anyone_

_(¿Qué te mantiene tan lejos?_

_Podemos nadar en silencio_

_Puedes undirme más_

_No voy a regresar por nadie)_

Realmente no hay nadie aquí que se compare a ti, Edward. Por favor, solo ven por mí. Puedes llevarme lejos, ellos pueden pensar que morí, o que me perdí. Todo lo que quiero eres tú. Te lo suplico, es lo único que dejé. El agua turbulenta me golpea contra una roca, y siento la sangre empezar a salir de mi cabeza. Pero no me importa. Solo quiero a Edward.

_I can slowly sink and_

_Watch you as you leave_

_But I will drown until you care_

_I will drown until you care_

_(Puedo hundirme lentamente y_

_Verte cuando te vas_

_Pero me voy a hundir hasta que te importe_

_Me voy a hundir hasta que te importe)_

Nadie va a salvarme. Me voy a ahogar. Me voy a morir, Edward. ¿Por qué no vienes por mí ahora? Me voy a morir, por favor. Me voy a ahogar a menos que vengas, a menos que decidas que te importe lo suficiente como para salvarme, para transformarme. Volverme inmortal. Me voy a hundir hasta que te importe.

_I imagine what it must be like_

_To have everything you need and not be satisfied_

_Run the water until it burns_

_And you can't see through the waves that crash into your prey_

_(Me imagino como debe ser_

_Tener todo lo que necesitas y no estar satisfecho_

_Haz correr el agua hasta que queme_

_Y no puedes ver a través de las olas que se estrellan contra tu presa)_

¿Qué no sabes que me estoy ahogando? Alice de seguro debió haberlo visto. Por favor ven, Edward. Estaré aquí, debajo de las olas hasta que me veas, hasta que vengas a buscarme. El frío quema, Edward, duiele. Haz que pare. Lo hiciste la última vez, detuviste el ardor, un ardor diferente , pero lo detuviste. Tu succionaste el veneno de James. Ven y haz que pare, muérdeme. Puedes dejarme, si no me quieres. Solo no me dejes morir. Por favor, Edward, te lo suplico.

_What keeps you so far away?_

_We can swim in silence_

_You can pull me under_

_I will not come up for anyone_

_(¿Qué te mantiene tan lejos?_

_Podemos nadar en silencio_

_Puedes hundirme más_

_No voy a regresar por nadie)_

Puedes tomarme sin decir palabra y no voy a gritar, no me daré la vuelta. Todo lo que quiero eres tú, te necesito, Edward. No hay nadie aquí que se compare a ti por quien yo quiera regresar; eso ya pasó. Sufro, siento, respiro por ti. Podemos vivir lejos de todos y de todo, no me importa. Mientras tu te quedes y hagas que el dolor se vaya.

_I can slowly sink and_

_Watch you as you leave_

_But I will drown until you care_

_Going under_

_Getting close to what we cannot __recognize_

_(Me puedo undir lentamente y_

_Verte mientras te alejas_

_Pero me hundiré hasta que te importe_

_Bajando_

_Acercándome a lo que no podemos reconocer)_

El frío y el dolor y las contusiones lastiman mi alma ahora, duele incluso dejarse ir. Ya ni siquiera lo intento, me rendí en la lucha, no lo puedo hacer. El agua es muy fuerte y yo soy muy débil. Por favor Edward, que daño podría causar ahora? Estoy casi muera; de hecho, debería estarlo ahora. No siento nada. Edward?

_Floating face down in the lies_

_Here we are without a trace_

_But the lies we used to blame_

_And you're so far away_

_(Flotando boca abajo en las mentiras_

_Aquí estamos sin un rastro_

_Sólo están las mentiras que solíamos acusar_

_Y tu estás muy lejos)_

Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, Edward. Sería tan fácil para mi tan sólo desaparecer contigo, todos pensarían que sólo me perdí o me morí. ¿Porqué no? Pues bien, voy a morir y ni siquiera será por ti. ¿Porqué no simplemente regresas por mi ahora? Por favor, Edward. Si significo algo para ti, por favor sálvame.

_What keeps you so far away?_

_We can swim in silence_

_You can pull me under_

_I will not come up for anyone_

_I can slowly sink and_

_Watch you as you leave_

_But I will drown until you care_

_I will drown until you care_

_(¿Qué te mantiene tan lejos?_

_Podemos nadar en silencio_

_Puedes hundirme más_

_No voy a regresar por nadie_

_Me puedo undir lentamente y_

_Verte mientras te alejas_

_Pero me hundiré hasta que te importe_

_Me hundiré hasta que te importe)_

De pronto puedo ver su cara, frente a mí, en el agua. Su glorioso, inmortal rostro. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, y la ironía me hace sonreír. Debería hacerlo. Abro mi boca y me resisto a parpadear; sólo fijo mi mirada en él en toda su perfección.

'Edward' Susurro, mis palabras instantáneamente se pierden en la cruel agua mientras me arroja contra las rocas, pero no puedo sentir el dolor. Todo lo que puedo ver es su cara, su rostro perfecto. Y en ese momento, supe que no podía morir.

Mi cabeza repentinamente emergió en el aire fresco y tomé una profunda bocanada de oxígeno, sintiéndome ligera mientras el oxígeno llegaba a mi cerebro y mi corazón comenzaba a bombear mi sangra de nuevo. Y después las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar cuando un par de fuertes, cálidos brazos me llevaban a la playa. Porque él no está aquí, es Jacob. Y no quiero a Jacob. No amo a Jacob.

Necesito a Edward. Amo a Edward. Y me voy a hundir hasta que le importe.

**Y…? Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó!!! Una vezmás gracias a LadyBritain por ayudarme con la traducción (si les gustan los buenos fics, deben leer los suyos!!)**

**Si a ustedes también aman las historias de XTimeGirlX, LadyBritain (si, otra vez ella) tiene las traducciones de 'We are broken', 'Miracle!' y 'Carry you home' en su perfil; mientras que yo tengo 'When it rains' y 'A Strange World'. Todos son Twilight fics -excepto por 'A Strange World' ('La huésped')- y su lectura debe acompañarse por una gran caja de kleenex y leerse en un ,ugar donde nadie pueda dudar de tu sanidad mental xD**

**Si les gustó, no fue de su agrado o lo odiaron: Review!!! **

**Read Ü!**

**Lady O.**


End file.
